The Songbird Series
by Paige42
Summary: A ghost from Giles' past starts appearing in the Scoobies dreams. Will she be able to help them stop a group of rouge Watchers from destroying Sunnydale? (Entire series Parts One-Six)


TITLE: The Songbird Series  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: R (Violence and Language)  
FEEDBACK: It's the thing that's keeps me sane... Well I can try can't I?  
DISCLAIMER:Joss owns everyone except Robin & David Sykes, Karolyn McIvers. Pre- 'Graduation'  
  
Just a note: This is a story about Giles' past. I've done my re-reading and my re-watching, but I'm not perfect. If there are elements in this story that don't match those stated in the show, it's not because I want to change things. It's simply because I didn't remember. No flames for forgetfulness please :-)  
  
2nd note: As of this posting, this story is now about 2 years old. Be gentle. :-)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A Little Bird Told Me.   
Part One of the "Songbird Series."  
  
Willow Rosenberg slammed the book shut. Another dead end. At this rate Amy was gonna be a rat for the rest of her natural life. Or unnatural as the case maybe be. And how long do rats live anyway? Oh nevermind, her brain told her. You need sleep. Think about it tomorrow.   
Willow pulled her pajamas over her head and sighed. A chill ran through her. She looked around her bedroom. Something was wrong. Well, not wrong really, just out of place. Different. She feed the fish that Oz had given her for Valentine's Day and turned out the lights. As she settled down to sleep, the chill came back. It can't be any harmful spirits, she thought. I did a cleansing spell last night. Oh well. And with that, Willow drifted off to sleep...  
  
...Willow walked through the doors of the Library. Buffy, Xander, Oz and Giles sat around the table, noses buried in books. They all smiled quickly and went back to their books. As she sat down, the chill returned. Only this time Willow shook from head to toe.   
"Cold?"  
Willow looked around for the source of the voice. It wasn't any of the gang. But there was no one else in here. Her eye caught a small movement in the stacks  
"Did you guys hear that?"  
No one answered.   
"Guys? Hello?" Willow waved her hand in front of Buffy's face. She didn't even blink.  
"They can't see you."  
Willow's head jerked around. The voice had come from the stacks. She ran up the stairs.  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
"Back here", the voice called.  
Willow turned another corner and found the voice. A tall figure floated before her. She was almost transparent. Willow could make out auburn hair and piercing green eyes, but she had no feet. Or if she did, they didn't touch the floor.   
The figure smiled. "Don't tell me that with all the stuff you do you haven't seen a ghost before?"  
Willow shrugged. "Well, not up close. What's your name?"  
"Robin." She paused. "Is the foot thing freaking you out?"  
"Huh?"  
"You keep staring at the floor looking for my feet. Here." Robin lowered herself a little. Half invisible feet lightly touched the carpet. "I'm not really standing on it but it gives you the illusion. Feel better?"  
Willow nodded and smiled. She was pretty cool for a ghost. Not like those creepy ones in the Ghostbuster cartoon and movies.   
"Listen. I'd love to get to know you better but we don't have time. Go to Giles. Tell him that there is something horribly wrong within the Watchers Council. There are people in it who are opposed to the Slayer. They're evil. They can't be allowed to succeed." Robin suddenly turned to look over her shoulder and started backing away.. "Hurry. Go. Remember what I told you."  
Willow started to follow. "Wait! Can't succeed at what? What's going on?"  
"Later! Just go! You'll be late for school!" Suddenly she turned into a small, red bird and flew away.  
Willow heard music from behind the stacks...  
  
...Willow sat up. Her alarm clock was playing "These Dreams" by Heart.   
Giles... Robin... Watchers Council...   
Boy, she had to stop reading before bed.   
  
***  
  
"Morning Will. Geez, didn't get much sleep did you?" Xander chomped on a doughnut.  
"No. Not really. Any jelly left?"  
Buffy tossed her napkin package. "We had to practically rip it out of Giles' hands."  
"You did not!" called back an indignant British voice.  
Oz flashed her a smile. "Just in time for the interesting stuff. Giles was explaining how certain demons like to play baseball. With human organs."  
"Very high 'ick' factor" Buffy stated.  
Giles came from his office with an armful of books. "I still think it's a horrible joke by the Council but.."  
"The Watchers Council!" Willow cried.  
"Yes. It's been passed down..."  
"No! Giles, I had a dream last night. A girl told me that there is something wrong within the Watchers Council. Something evil."  
Giles dropped the books on the table, papers falling out everywhere.   
"Will, it was just a dream. Unless... it was like one of Buffy's dreams, in which we should all run for the hills and find a bomb shelter." Xander was already getting to his feet.  
"Just one minute, Xander. What was this girl's name? What did she look like?"  
Willow was about to start describing her dream when a picture caught her eye. "Oh my God. Giles. This is her! This is Robin!"  
The color drained out of Giles' face. "What?"  
Willow handed the picture around. "This is the girl that I saw in my dream." She was pointing to a girl dressed head to toe in black. She had a sword in on hand the other arm was rapped around someone else. A man about her age dressed in leather and had an angry look on his face.  
Giles collapsed into a nearby chair.  
"Giles, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"I didn't. But Willow did."  
Oz raised his hand. "Ah, did anyone else miss the plot segway?"  
Giles removed his glasses. "Her name is Robin Sykes. She was the Slayer about 20 years ago. She was killed while stopping a ritual sacrifice. Stabbed through the heart."  
Willow pointed to the second person in the photo. "Who's that?"  
Giles looked up. "It's me."  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
More Good News.  
Part Two of the "Songbird Series."  
  
Xander Harris sank into his chair. "It's you?"  
Giles gently rose from his seat and turned away from the four young people staring at him. "Yes. It's me. You'll have to excuse me. I need to... find...something." He hurried out of the Library.   
Willow picked up the picture. "Remember when we were looking for that stuff about Igon? The picture of Giles we found. He looks almost the same in both pictures."  
"Which means that this Robin knew him in his 'Teen Rebellion' years. Maybe she has something to do with why he never wants to talk about it." Buffy started to pace around the room.   
Oz looked at his comrades. "But I thought Giles was your Watcher? You know, kinda of a one to a customer type deal."  
"Well, he didn't say that he was her Watcher" Buffy said. "He said he knew her. Plus if this is when Giles was hanging out with Ethan then he wasn't with the Watchers."  
Xander started to drift off. He was interested, but for some reason suddenly he was dead tired. The last thing he remembered was Willow asking, "Is anyone cold?" ....  
  
....Xander looked around. He was in the Bronze. Everyone was dressed in gray, dancing to the same beat. He spotted Oz, Buffy and Giles standing by the bar. They were all staring at the empty stage.   
"Yo, guys. What's going on."  
No one responded. They just kept staring ahead.  
"Hello? Earth to gang. Anyone home?"  
"Oh they're home, Xan. No one's picking up though."  
Xander spun around to find the voice.  
"Over here. By the pool table."  
Xander followed the voice. Standing with pool cue in hand was a tall young woman. Auburn hair, green eyes, dressed in a white gown.  
"Wow" was all Xander could make his vocal cords pronounce.  
The girl smiled. "Thanks. The name's Robin Sykes."  
"You're the girl Willow saw last night. You know Giles."  
Robin took a shot at the 13 ball. It fell easily into the side pocket. "Yeah. He was a very close friend of mine." She seemed hesitant. "A very dear friend." She quickly recovered. "Look, this is important. Saint George's Eve is coming up soon. The life of everyone in Sunnydale is in danger. Especially you five. The rouge members of the Watchers Council are out to bring about a dramatic change in the Hellmouth. They're trying to make it bigger."  
Xander's jaw dropped. "Bigger? How much bigger can it get?"  
"They are trying to perform a ritual that will make it easier for demons to pass through it. They tried to do it when I was the Slayer."  
"And you died trying to stop it."  
Robin glared at him, then her look softened. "Yes. I always knew I would."  
"And that's why you've come back? To help stop it again?"  
"Yes. And to finish some things." She suddenly looked over her shoulder. "Time to go, Xan. Remember what I told you." She started to fade. "Oh Xander! Tell Giles I'll see him soon."  
The pool cue came crashing to the ground. Xander picked it up gently and aimed for the 8 ball. It sunk in the corner pocket. "End game." ....  
  
... "Xander?"  
Xander awoke to Oz shaking his arm. "You awake man?"  
"Whoa. I just had the weirdest dream."  
Willow ran to his side. "Was she there?"  
Xander ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah. She was at the Bronze... playing pool."  
Buffy smiled. "Nice past time for a dead girl."  
Giles came back into the Library with a cup in his hand. "What's going on?"  
"Xander just had a dream with Robin."  
"What did she say?"  
Xander took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he was told. "Okay. Saint George's Day is coming soon."  
Giles nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. It's next week. Saint George's Eve is the evilest day of the year according to myth."  
"She said that evil members of the Watchers Council are coming here to perform a ritual that will make it easier for demons to come out of the Hellmouth. Making it bigger. It has something to do with when she was killed."  
Giles stood quickly. "Willow, find all the information you can about a mass murder in York, England on April 24, 1978. Oz, I need you to go through these papers. Find any written by David Sykes. Buffy, I need you and Xander back in the stacks. I'll show you what to look for."  
As everyone went to their tasks, Xander pulled Giles aside. "Giles, Robin told me to tell you she'll see you soon."  
He smiled weakly. "Thank you. Now hurry. Help Buffy."  
  
Giles closed the door to his office. Everyone was busy researching. He sighed and pulled out a frame from his top drawer. Two girls, two guys. The caption read "David Sykes, Karolyn McIvers, Rupert Giles, Robin Sykes. March 1978." Attached to the side corner of the frame was a silver necklace. Giles removed it. One single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Enter The Villians  
Part Three of the "Songbird Series."  
  
Oz dropped another book. Nothing. He couldn't find one book or paper written by David Sykes. He looked around to see if anyone else was having any luck. Willow looked like she was about to throw her computer across the room. Xander was surrounded on three sides by stacks of books. Buffy was in Giles' office trying to get him to talk. They had been researching since early this morning. Giles' had written passes for them saying that there was an accident and he need students to help him reshelf all the stacks that had fallen over. They had been at it now for almost... Oz checked his watch... 8 hours. School was out and most normal teenagers were at home doing homework, talking on the phone, checking their e-mail. Normal stuff. Not the Scooby Gang. They were trying to save their beloved home town. Yet again. Oz noticed Xander looking a bit uncomfortable. He slid off the table and walked over to the book pile. "Need a hand?"  
Xander looked up. "No. It's kinda like being a kid again. You know. Your own private fort?" Then he sighed. "God yes. Could you just put a few of these back? I really have to pee."  
Oz laughed and grabbed a pile of books as Xander bolted for the Library door. As he started to replace the books on the shelves, he became suddenly dizzy. Oz remembered grabbing the shelf and trying to call for Willow...  
  
...Oz walked around the tree. He was in the Sunnydale Central Park. There was only one other person there. A tall girl was on the swing set. Oz walked up nonchalontley and sat down next to her.   
"It's really nice here."  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. I guess you know who I am."  
"Yup. Your Robin. Willow and Xander dreamed about you. You're kinda the 'Bad News" girl."  
She laughed. "I don't mean to be, but I don't want anyone getting hurt. You're Oz, right."  
Oz did a neat little bow.   
"Well, I'm not really the bringer of bad news now. I want you to tell Giles that I'm almost out. I'll be with him soon. I'll help anyway I can."  
Oz looked Robin over. "You know, Willow said you were kinda transparent before. But you're not now."  
Robin stood. She was dressed in simple black jeans, a white dress shirt, and black boots. She was a little pale but no see through.  
"No, the closer I get to getting out of this hellish Limbo the more solid I get."  
"Doesn't sound like your liking the Afterlife much."  
"No not really." She sat back down again. "I've been stuck here for the last 20 years. Not in Heaven but not really in Hell either. Just... nowhere. This is my chance to finally rest."  
Oz got up and looked around. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Now, what exactly are we being okay about?"  
Robin sighed. "Giles' hasn't told you yet?"  
"I don't think he wants to. He seems kinda quiet lately."  
"Okay, short version. I was..."  
  
***  
  
"The Slayer," the black hooded figure said.  
Spike sighed. "So?"  
Ethan Rayne nodded. "I have to agree with him. What does it matter if a dead Slayer's ghost comes back?"  
The hooded man walked behind Ethan, grabbed his head and pulled it back. "She's not just a dead Slayer! She's the only one who knows how to stop the Ritual!" He released his grip. Ethan rubbed his skull as Spike laughed silently.  
"I don't want her ruining this again."  
Spike leaned forward. "Ah excuse me. But if he," he pointed to Ethan, " screws this up, that doesn't mean that I don't get my part of the deal right?"  
"If all goes well, by April 25, Sunnydale will belong to you."  
Spike sat back and smiled. "I like you guys. You really know how to do business."  
"What about me, " Ethan asked.  
"We'll let you know."  
  
***  
  
Oz sighed. "I don't think I can remember all that."  
"Just tell Giles to tell you everything. You have to go. Don't worry, everything will be clear soon."  
Oz's dizziness came back...  
  
"Oz! Oz, are you all right?"  
Oz opened his eyes to Willow leaning over him. "Woah. Head rush."  
Giles was standing behind her. "Robin again?"  
"Yeah, She said that you need to tell us everything."  
Giles paled. "No. I can't." He rushed into his office and slammed the door.  
Buffy got to her feet. "This has got to stop." She left Xander, Willow, and Oz back in the stacks.  
  
"Giles."  
Giles nearly dropped the frame in his hands. "Buffy, not now. "  
"Yes now. Something horrible is about to happen and we still don't know what's going on. People are falling asleep in a seconds notice and your the only one who knows what the hell to do about it." She paused. "Giles, talk to me."  
He sat still for a minute, then came shakily to his feet. "Get everyone together. I'll tell you everything."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell Me A Story   
Part Four of the "Songbird Series"  
  
Rupert Giles sighed as he sat down. He tried to convince himself that he would feel better once he told his story. He looked around at the faces surrounding him. Buffy, Xander, Oz and Willow sat at the large table, concern on their faces. It wasn't fair to them. They were in danger and they should know what they are up against.  
  
He took a deep breath and began his tale...  
  
York, England February 1978  
  
Rupert "Ripper" Giles stumbled out of the bar. Ethan Rayne slammed the door behind him.  
"Ethan, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Oh suck it up, Ripper. Be a man."  
Giles ran into the alleyway. As everything he had eaten for the past three days escaped his lips, he noticed a fight at the end of the alley. Two against one it looked like. 'Hope he makes it out okay,' he thought. Then he heard it. A woman's cry. Two men attacking a woman. Giles got to his feet as best he could and ran to them. There was a scream and suddenly one of the attackers disappeared into thin air. Giles knocked the girl out of the way. She rolled over, still pinned underneath him.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
He was so taken back by this he didn't see the other attacker come up behind him. As he leaned over, the girl flipped Giles to the side. Then she grabbed a stick and jammed it into the attackers chest. Giles got a good look at his face before the attacker disintegrated into a cloud of dust.  
"Wha... what the... that was..." Giles tried to collect his thoughts.  
The girl got to her feet and started to brush herself off. "Now, what in God's name were you doing?"  
"I thought I was saving your life." He finally got a good look at her. She was tall, reddish-brown hair, bright green eyes. She was dressed in tight black pants, black boots, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She had a weird accent. American probably.   
She smiled. "Well, thanks for the jesture but you're better off minding your own business in this neighborhood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."  
Giles stood up quickly. "But that was a Vampire."  
She laughed nervously. "Oh you're drunk. Go sleep it off."  
As she walked away, Giles cleared his throat. "Well, if that was a Vampire, that would make you the Slayer."  
The girl stopped and spun around. "How did..." She paused. "What's your name?"  
He stuck out his hand. "Rupert Giles."  
She stepped forward at took it. "Robin Sykes. I've heard your name before. Up at Oxford"   
"I was studying there. I decided it wasn't for me. So I dropped out."  
Robin nodded. "You were going to be a Watcher and you decided that wasn't for you huh? " She looked angry. "Well I guess it's your decision. Thanks for the rescue attempt." She stormed off down the alley.  
Giles started to follow.   
"Ripper! Where are you going?" Ethan was beckoning form the other end of the alley. "We have to go meet the guys. Lets go."  
Giles watched Robin run off into the fog. 'Oxford.' He'd find her tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Robin slammed the door.  
"Woah! Careful. You'll break the windows," David Sykes called from the other room.  
Karolyn McIvers smiled. "Bad day at work dear?" She lowered her book. Karolyn was a short girl, brown hair, gray eyes.  
Robin dropped into the chair next to her. "You remember that guy David said ran away from Oxford. The Watcher in training? I saw him today."  
David came into the room with an armful of books. "Where?"  
"In an alley on Gladstone Terrace. I got two vampires and he saw it." She smiled. "He tried to help."  
David nodded. "Well tell me about it later. Right now I need you two. Remember that cult I told you about?"  
"Igon right?"  
"Yeah, I found out where they do their work."  
David spread out a map. "Right here at a warehouse on..."  
  
"Deacons' Court. The rest of them should be in there by now." Ethan led Giles into the warehouse.  
There were a four people around a bonfire. They were laughing and dancing. Most of them were drunk.   
"Hello little ones!" Ethan ran to each person like a king or guru, letting them touch his hand or speak to him. Giles followed slowly behind.  
"Come on everyone. Let's get started. Who's turn is it?"  
A thin man ran forward. "Mine Ethan! It's my turn."  
"Well Randall, it's your lucky day. Let's go."  
The group settled down. Randall laid down in the middle of the circle as the others chanted. Randall shot forward. His face was covered in open sores and green slime. Everyone cheered and laughed. Suddenly Randall stumbled.   
Dedree Paige reached forward. "Hey take it easy, Ran."  
Randall/Igon pulled his hand back and hit Dedree across the face. She flipped over, her face bleeding.  
Philip Henry ran to her side. "Thomas, get him down!"  
Giles grabbed a book.  
"Ripper, what the hell are you doing!"  
"Looking for a exorcism spell!"  
Ethan reached for a knife. "We don't have time."  
Giles grabbed Ethan's hand. "You can't do that. He's a friend!"  
Randall/Igon charged them.   
Robin and Karolyn ran in through the front door.  
"Oh my God."  
As Giles grabbed the knife, Ethan stumbled back. There was a crunch and a wet feeling came over Giles' and Ethan's hand. They backed away. The dagger was right in Randall's heart. There was an unearthly scream from the demon, then it disappeared. Randall looked down.  
"Help me." He pitched forward into Giles' arms. Thomas ran to the door. Philip helped Dedree to her feet and followed. Ethan pushed past Robin and Karolyn.   
"Stop him, Kar."  
Robin kneeled down next to Giles' who was still holding the limp body of Randall.  
"I'll get David and some of the council down here. They'll take care of it."  
"It's my fault," he mumbled.  
"Yes it is."  
Anger flashed across Giles' face.  
"Did you expect me to lie to you! You've seen what happens when you use what you've learned for personal gain. Now I'm gonna give you a choice. Come with me and help the Watchers like you were meant to or spend the next 20 years of your life rotting in jail. Choose."  
Time passed slowly. Giles carefully lowered Randall's body onto the ground. "Where do you want me to go?"  
  
***  
  
David Sykes slammed down his book. "What the hell were you thinking! What could have possessed you to show people how to use the evils you've read about. They are kept secret for a reason."   
He paced around the room. Robin and Karolyn sat around a table in Oxford's small library. Ethan had outrun Karolyn. Members of the Watchers Council had come to the warehouse to clean things up. Robin had Karolyn convince her father, the head of the Council, to leave Giles' with her. She'd take him back to Oxford and David would handle him. And that's just what he was doing.   
Robin noticed that, away from Ethan and his lackeys, Giles' wasn't as tuff. He seemed genuinely upset at what he had done. And, she smiled, he was pretty cute.  
"This is what will happen, Rupert. You will come back to Oxford. You will continue your studies and you will assist Robin and myself. I will handle your book knowledge. Robin will handle the physical end of the training."  
Karolyn laughed. "Sounds kinky."  
Robin smiled, then dropped it when she noticed David's face. "Come on Uncle David. It was just a joke."  
"And I suppose what happen tonight was just a joke too."  
Robin sighed. "Of course not, David. He made a mistake. He's going to live with it for the rest of his life."  
"I'm sure he will."  
"But you don't have to make it any worse."  
David waved her comment away. "Karolyn, we're supposed to be training. Now."  
Karolyn groaned and walked past Giles. "Welcome to the club."  
"Karolyn!"  
"Coming."  
Robin and Giles sat together for a moment, silent.  
"So... David's your uncle and your Watcher?"  
Robin was shocked that he had spoken. Since the warehouse about 3 hours ago, Giles hadn't uttered a word.  
"Ah, yeah. Well, sort of. I became the Slayer at a young age. David was training me when my parents were murdered. He kind of adopted me after that."  
"How old were you?"  
"Thirteen."  
They slipped into silence again. It was Robin who broke it this time.  
"Listen, we better get started. The faster you clean up your act, the less time David will spend yelling at you."  
Giles smiled. "Will I get anything by hitting on you?"  
"Yeah. A kick in the teeth. Let's go."  
  
York, England April 23, 1978  
  
"1, 5, 3."  
Giles leaned forward. He swung his sword around into each position.  
Robin nodded. "Good. But you're opening up your left side to much. Anyone can just come by and stab you."  
She ran forward and stuck her sword into his side. "Like that." She smiled and removed it.  
Giles rubbed his side. "Again?"  
"Again. 1, 5, 3."  
Karolyn ran down the stairs. "Guys. Upstairs. Something big is going down."  
Robin and Giles joined Karolyn and David in the library.  
"Saint George's Eve is coming up. I believe that there is a going to be a ritual sacrifice performed."  
"Not that I'm doubting your word David, but why?"  
"Demon resurrection. With an army of demons at their side, these people will bring an age of darkness over the Earth like it's never seen before."  
Giles leaned forward. "But who are they?"  
"No time now. Rupert, I want you to help Robin patrol. Karolyn will help me research here. Hurry now."  
David hurried out of the room.  
Robin glanced at her friends. "Did anyone else find that a little odd?"  
"You mean the way that he was avoiding our questions and being generally mysterious?"  
"Basically. Let's just do what he says. We'll go to the bar and then work from there."  
  
***  
  
Robin led Giles to the bar she had met him at almost three months ago. The 'Sow's Head' pub was a ruff place but the minute Robin walked through the door, a silence fell over the crowd. It was as if the queen herself had entered. Then the recovered and yelled and joked. "Sing! Sing!" was the chant of the crowd.   
"Giles, sit here. I'll be back in a minute." Robin winked as she made her way to the stage.  
The crowd stopped again and watched her. Giles smiled at the crowd. You'd think that they'd never seen a girl before. He leaned over to the bartender. "What's going on?"  
"You've never been before have you? That's Robin Sykes. They used to call her 'Little Songbird'. Used to sing here with her parents. She's got the prettiest voice and face to match. Watch."  
Giles laughed... and the most beautiful voice drifted through the air. It seemed to have everyone entranced. Giles' eyes searched for the source and found it on the stage. Robin was swaying slowly to the soft beat of the piano. Her mouth barely moving. But the sound that came through those lips seemed to fill the entire establishment. No one spoke, no one moved. It looked like no one even breathed. Giles simply stared at her. He never realized...   
  
***  
  
Karolyn threw aside another book. She couldn't find a thing about Saint George's Day in any of David's books. "David, there's nothing in here either."  
There was a small thud from the other room. David's office.  
"David? You all right?"  
There was no answer.  
"David?"  
Karolyn tiptoed gently into the office. There were two men inside. One had a knife to David's back. Both were in black cloaks.   
"Tell us where she is and we'll let you live."  
Someone was coming up behind Karolyn. She spun around and struck. The cloaked figure reeled backwards.  
"Karolyn! Find Robin! Tell her..."   
The figure behind David raised the dagger and plunged it into David's back. A small trickle of blood escaped his lips. Then he dropped to the ground.  
"Get her!"  
Karolyn slammed the door shut and ran for the weapons closet. As she reached for her sword, a hand grabbed it away.   
"None of that now. It wouldn't be fair." The black figure smiled.  
"And stabbing someone in the back is. You have a funny definition of fair."  
Karolyn pushed his hand away and grabbed the sword. The black figure pulled a rapier from underneath his cloak. Karolyn lunged forward hitting the man in the arm. A small pool of blood formed. She smiled and lunged again. The black figure grabbed her arms and swung around catching Karolyn across the chest. As she bent down, the figure jammed the sword through her side. He pulled it out, watching Karolyn fall to the ground. He stood over her as she gasped for air. He smiled at her and placed the tip of his sword over her heart.  
"You would have made a lousy Slayer." Then he brought his fist down on the hilt of the sword with all his might, thrusting the blade through Karolyn's skin. She screamed, then fell silent and limp. The black figure pulled out the sword and turned to his confederates.  
"Burn it."  
  
***  
  
"You awake?"   
Giles hadn't noticed that Robin had slipped next to him. "Yes. Um... I didn't know you could sing like that."  
Robin smiled. "Just a little trick I picked up. What have you got, Colin?"  
Colin, the bartender, handed her a book. "Everything you need to know about the myths behind Saint George's Eve. Oh, excuse me." Colin reached behind him and picked up the telephone receiver.  
"This is great. All we have to do is bring this back to David."  
"He should be thrilled," Giles said.  
Colin turned. "Robin, that was the police. There's been an accident. There's a fire at the Oxford Library."  
"Oh my God. Karolyn and David!"  
  
Giles and Robin ran to the police line. The fire was out but it was still smoldering.   
"Officer! What happened?"  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Robin Sykes. My uncle was working in there. Is he all right?"  
The officer looked uncomfortable. Then he signaled for another man to join them.  
"Miss Sykes? I'm Detective Gregson. I'll have to ask you to come with me." He placed a hand on her arm.  
She ripped her arm away. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" She looked past him. Two white sheeted figures lay on the grass behind the barricade.  
"Oh no! No!" Robin ducked beneath the barricade, ran to the first sheet and tore it off. Karoyln's body lay there, here eyes and mouth hung open in shock.  
"No!!!"  
  
***  
  
Robin and Giles had been questioned by the police for what seemed like days. They were let go early in the morning. Giles insisted Robin stay at his apartment. At the moment she was in the shower and he was looking over the papers they had received from Colin the night before. Robin slowly came into the room.  
"What did you find?"  
Giles looked up. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and was dressed in one of his dress shirts. He stumbled for words. She sat down next to him , not really noticing his inability to speak.  
Giles finally found his voice. "Well, there is a ritual here that would let anyone call forth any and all demons they wish. It needs to be performed on Saint George's Eve. At least four people are needed."  
"What's the sacrifice?"  
"It's... it's a child. It needs to be performed when the moon is high and outdoors. I've been looking at the maps and the closest forest is here. It's about 2 blocks from Oxford's main campus." He looked at his watch. "It's only 7 a.m. You should get some sleep before tonight."  
Robin nodded. She yawned and laid her head on Giles shoulder. Giles' body went rigged, then he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her.   
"Giles, promise me something."  
"Of course."  
Her eyelids started to close. "Promise me you won't die."  
Giles shuddered. He started to stroke her hair. Robin's breathing slowed. Giles felt himself start to fall asleep.   
"I promise." He just hoped he could keep it.  
  
***  
  
Night fell over York. People went on with their lives as normal, not knowing that tonight could be their last.   
Giles and Robin entered the forest surrounding Oxford looking any sign of life. After wandering for half an hour, they stumbled across a bonfire. Four men in black cloaks were standing around a small altar. One man held a dagger high in the air. A scream pierced the night. It was a child.   
"Oh mighty Atum, creator of the universe, by the blood of the innocent open the doorways for your mighty army. May we mere mortals..."  
"Excuse me?"   
The leader looked up. Robin had walked into the clearing, crossbow in hand.  
"What do you want here, Slayer."  
"I already got it." Robin raised her crossbow and pulled the trigger. The arrow hit the leader in the shoulder knocking him off the altar. The other three men rushed her. Giles ran to the altar and released the child. He carried her to a small group of trees.  
"Stay here. Don't make a sound. I'll be right back."  
Robin had taken out another cloaked man. Another attacked from the side. Robin sidestepped him easily. He crashed into the altar. Robin grabbed the handcuffs used on the child and cuffed his wrist. One more to go.  
Giles attacked the figure. As he brought up his sword, the figure screamed. Giles paused and pulled back the cloak.   
"Ethan? What the hell..."   
"Giles, what is it ?"  
Giles noticed movement behind Robin's back. The leader had gotten to his feet. He had the dagger.  
"Robin, look out!" Giles pushed Ethan out of the way.   
Robin spun around. The leader plunged the knife into Robin's heart.   
Time seemed to slow. Giles remember running to her. Robin pulled herself away from the knife. The leader ran away as Robin's body dropped to the ground. Giles started to run after him.  
"Giles," Robin cried.  
He stopped and went to her side. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on the wound. The bleeding wouldn't stop. He knew that she was dying, but he had to try.  
"Giles. I'm sorry." Her voice was a whisper.   
"For what?" He tried to force back tears.  
"For disappointing you."  
"No. You didn't. You're the bravest person I know."  
Robin smiled. Her raised her hand slowly to Giles face. "You're going to make a wonderful Watcher. I'm going to miss you."  
Her eyes closed slowly. Giles took her hand.  
"Please don't die," he whispered.  
Robin's head lolled to the side. One last breath escaped her lips. The she was gone.  
Giles gently kissed her forehead.   
Then he cried.  
  
  
... Giles removed his glasses. It was early in the morning. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz all sat silently for a minute.   
"That's everything. Robin was buried a few days later in England."  
"Did you ever find the guys who... did it?" Willow looked uncomfortable.  
"No." He looked at his watch. "Um, why doesn't everyone go home and get some sleep. We'll meet back her later today. All right?"   
Giles walked into his office to get his coat.  
Oz stood up. "I'll drop everybody off."  
Buffy looked away from them. "Thanks. I'm gonna walk."   
Xander, Willow and OZ collected their bags and left silently. Buffy hadn't moved. Giles walked out of his office coat in hand.  
"Buffy? I thought you were going home."  
Buffy turned to him, her eyes full of tears.  
"She meant alot to you didn't she?"  
"Yes. Yes she did."  
"She was right though."  
Before Giles could respond, Buffy ran out of the library.  
He looked up at the ceiling. "Robin, if you can hear me, please hurry."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Exodus   
Part Five of the "Songbird Series"  
  
April 23, 1999  
  
Ethan Rayne lowered another stone. The altar was almost finished. He was surprised how empty Sunnydale Park was. Especially on a Friday afternoon.   
"You aren't being paid to daydream, Rayne."  
Ethan spun around. The black cloaked figure strolled up behind him.  
"The only reason I'm doing this is because I know the incantation that will give the altar it's power. You didn't have that last time. That one of the reasons it failed."  
The black man raised his cane and brought it down hard on Ethan's hand.   
"How dare you compare yourself to us! I wouldn't take time to spit on you." With that he turned on his heel and left Ethan in pain, wondering how he got himself into this.  
  
***  
  
Buffy awoke slowly to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. Joyce Summers poked her head in. "Afternoon sleepyhead."  
"What time is it," Buffy groaned.  
"3:00. Willow just called. She said Oz is picking everyone up at 4 o'clock to go the library." She paused. "I'm not going to ask what's going on. You know, ignorance is bliss."  
Buffy smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'll be down in a minute."  
Joyce smiled and closed the door behind her.  
As Buffy collected her clothes, a breeze cam through the window. "I thought I closed that."  
"You did."  
Buffy spun round to confront the voice. A tall figure stood in the corner. She was almost transparent.   
"Robin. Am I asleep?"  
Robin's shape floated forward. "No. You're awake."  
"I thought Oz said that you were getting more solid."  
"In the dreams, yes. But I'm almost back in the real world. It takes time. Probably tonight. Did Giles tell you everything?"  
"Yeah. Everything."   
Robin dropped her eyes. "Oh."  
"Did..."Buffy started to say, then stopped.   
Robin still didn't meet her gaze. "Did it hurt? What was it like to die? Is that what you were going to ask?"  
"Not exactly. I've been dead."  
"Sucks doesn't it?"  
Buffy smiled. "A little. No it was the whole... afterlife thing."  
"You mean do all slayers go to heaven? That kinda thing?"  
Tears started to well into Buffy's eyes. "I mean... it just doesn't seem fair."  
Robin slowly floated forward. "Sit down. Buffy, I don't want you to think that every Slayer that dies just floats around in Limbo for the rest of eternity. Heaven and Hell exists for us just like it does for everyone else. The reason I got stuck is because I knew that whoever had killed me was bound to try it again sometime in the future. And I wanted the chance to stop them. And no, not all Slayers go to heaven. A good majority of them do, but of course, some do stray."  
Buffy nodded, an image of Faith suddenly springing to mind.  
"Look, your friends will be here soon. I'll see you tonight." With that, she faded away as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon passed uneventfully. Xander and Oz sharpened weapons. Willow was researching spells to help counteract anything done by the mysterious cult. Buffy and Giles had been training. He had been distracted all day. He kept looking over his shoulder, checking in corners. Every bump or noise, every shadow on the wall.   
Night fell and everyone looked tired. Willow was dozing at her lap top. Buffy looked drained.   
"Um, is anybody hungry?" Xander looked around.   
"I'll make the run." Oz jumped down from the table.   
Buffy grabbed a duffel bag. "I'm gonna hit the showers."  
Willow grabbed the cup next to her. "Tea. Need more tea."  
Giles walked out of his office only to find that everyone had gone their separate ways, leaving him all alone.  
A small movement in the stacks caught his eye. Black cloak. Flash of silver. Giles grabbed a sword. The cloak figure walked slowly down the stairs, sword in hand. Giles instantly took his opening position. The cloak figured laughed and ran forward. Giles swung his sword around. The figure grabbed his arm and brought his sword to Giles' left side.  
"You still leave that side open," the voice whispered.  
Giles pulled away and ripped off the cloak. Green eyes stared at him.  
"Robin?"  
She smiled. "You know how I love to make an entrance."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Final Justice   
Part Six of the "Songbird Series"  
  
Giles' sword slipped out of his hand. Robin lowered her eyes.  
"I guess that's not exactly the 'Hello' you were looking for. How are you, Giles?"  
He stuttered for a moment, then swept her up in a great hug. "I can't believe it's you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I can't... I just... I don't..."  
"Breath. You're gonna hyperventilate." She paused looking him over. "You know what? You got tall." She sighed. "I missed you."  
Giles smiled gently down at her. "I missed you too."  
There is something in his eyes, Robin thought. A kind of sadness. But it was more than that.  
"I believe they call that cradle robbing, mate" a voice called from behind them.  
Giles spun around. Spike and a small group vampires had gathered at the back of the library.   
"Ah, the Watcher and..." Spike stared at Robin. "I thought you were just a ghost."  
Robin smiled and slipped a stake off the table. "Yeah but I get bored easily. I'm ready to try something new." Robin rushed one of the vampires.  
Xander wandered into the library. "What's going... "  
The vampire Robin was fighting flew past him.  
Buffy, Willow and Oz came in behind him.   
"I could use a little help here" Robin called.  
Buffy grabbed a stake from the table and joined the fray. Xander and Oz jumped one of the larger ones together.  
Spike took the opportunity to grab a small leather bound book from the table. Giles noticed and ran after him.   
Buffy punched the small vampire and spun around to face Robin. "Welcome Back!"  
"Thanks!" Robin thrust the stack into the vampires chest. He looked more disappointed than upset.  
Buffy punched the small one and quickly dispatched him.   
Spike leaped to the window and did a mock salute. "Thanks chaps!" With that, he dropped to the ground. Giles climbed up and watched him go. Xander staked the vamp Oz was holding.  
"Everyone OK?"  
Oz was dusting himself off. "Yeah, but those guys make a mess."  
Robin climbed up next to Giles. "What was that?"  
"That was Spike," Willow said.  
"Nice little local pain in the neck," Buffy called as she placed the stack on the table.  
" Likes to make a general nuisance of himself to alleviate boredom." Giles dropped from the window and walked to the table.   
"What did he grab?" Xander was helping Oz dust off.  
"I thought it looked like a book," Robin called. She slipped off the window sill.   
Xander, Willow, and Oz suddenly realized that Robin was there.  
"You're... here. I mean, in skin form." Willow walked closer to her.  
Robin smiled. "Yeah. I said it would take a while. Nice to meet you Willow."  
Willow stepped forward and shakily put her hand out.  
"I'm not gonna bite."  
Willow smiled and shook her hand.  
Buffy stepped behind Robin. "I think we can keep her. She made a great first impression."  
"Well, it's been a while, but I think I remember the basics. Us good, Vampires bad."  
Xander stepped forward and stared.   
"Ah, hi Xander."  
Oz leaned on his shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's got a soft spot for Slayers."  
"Yeah, in his head."   
Everyone laughed and sat down all talking at once. They wanted to know what it was like to have been a Slayer back then, what was Giles like, did you really wear those clothes.  
Giles just sat back and watched. Only one question came to his mind, How long would this last? He was glad Buffy and everyone had taken such a shine to Robin. But would she disappeared again once it was over? Could she somehow stay, even if it was just as a ghost.  
All he could think about the past. All the things that they had done, all the time they had spent together.   
Could it be that after all these years, he still felt something for her?  
  
***  
  
Giles sighed as he looked through his papers.   
"I wonder what Spike wanted." Willow asked.  
"Oh he took a book. Spell book. He's probably working for the black cloaked fellows."  
Robin sifted through the papers. "Which book? Was it David's?"   
Buffy jumped to her feet. "Hello. Earth to Giles? Shouldn't we go after him?"  
Giles smiled and reached into his pocket. "No need. I took the liberty of removing the pages and putting blank ones in their place. Spike's stolen an empty book."  
"He is the smart one," Xander said.  
"Nice one." Robin smiled at Giles. Buffy almost swore that she saw him blush. "Now, we should plan for tomorrow. Where's the closest wooded area?"  
Oz pulled out a map. "Here. Sunnydale Park. It gets pretty dense the further back you go."  
"Okay, they'll have someone building the altar there. Someone will kidnap a child, hold them till nightfall, then gather and start the ritual. They'll call upon Atum, Creator of the Universe in Egyptian Mythology."  
Giles picked up from there. "Atum was a self-created deity, the first being to emerge from the dark and endless watery abyss that girdled the world before creation. As the creative principle of all life, Atum gave human beings their different colored skins, different climates, and lands. It is believed by some that he was the one who created the Hellmouth. It was built as a kind of bomb shelter for himself so he could escape the inevitable cosmic holocaust at the end of time."  
"Liked to plan ahead I guess," Willow said.  
"The best thing to do now is to go home and get a good nights rest."  
Xander stood up. "Wait a minute. If all these bad things are going on, why not just stop them now and get it over with?"  
Robin shook her head. "No. It's too dangerous now. If it was just the cult members then we could do it. But with Spike and his goons out there, it's just too risky. They'll have a small army of them protecting the altar and all the members until tomorrow night. And they're probably getting something in reward for the nights work."  
"And another question. Once we find them, how do we stop them," Buffy asked.  
"All we have to do is disrupt the ritual and destroy the altar. If they don't complete the ritual by midnight, then they have to wait for another twenty years. So I suggest plenty of stakes, a crossbow, and a sledgehammer or two. That ought to do it."  
With that it was decided that everyone would meet in the Library at 3:00pm. They would find the altar, destroy it during the day and wait for the cult members that night.  
Oz piled everyone into his van. Giles led Robin to his car.  
"This is yours?"  
He glared at her. "Oh don't you start to."  
"No, it's a lovely car."  
"And you're a horribl liar."  
The ride to Giles' apartment was a quiet one, much like the night they met. But this time it was Robin who looked uncomfortable.  
He showed her around the apartment and put on some tea.  
"It's a nice place Giles."  
"Thanks." He came from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. "Ah you can sleep upstairs. I'll sleep on the sofa."  
"Giles, I don't really need to sleep."  
"Of course you do. We've... Oh... Oh nevermind."  
Robin smiled and sat down next to him. "It's okay. It's a little weird for me too." She paused, looking away from him. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I was right."  
"About?"  
"You did make a good Watcher." She leaned over and hugged him.   
Giles stiffened, then hugged back. "How long..."  
"Will I stay?" She pulled back. "I think just... just until this is over. Then, who knows."  
"So I've only got you for the night then." He tried to make his voice steady. "What shall we do?"   
"Oh I don't know, reminiss about old times, talk shop?"   
Giles slowly brushed his hand across Robin cheek. She was just like he remembered. She hadn't changed since that night, but he had. There was almost twenty years between them. And she was dead. That could put a strain on the relationship. He smiled.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"About the past. What could have happened if things had been different."  
She took his hand. "I would have died fighting a vampire. Or a demon. It would have happened sooner or later."  
"I would have preferred later."  
Robin moved closer. "Me too."  
Giles tilted her chin up to him. He moved slowly closer to her.  
And the teapot whistle blew.  
Giles and Robin snapped out of the daydream and quickly moved away from each other.   
"Ah... yes. I'll get that. Sugar?"  
Robin ran her hands through her hair. "Huh? Oh sugar. Yes."  
Her eye caught a flash of black in the corner. She stared for a minute, then saw it again. Someone else was in here.  
Giles came in with the tea tray. A black cloaked figure detached itself from the wall and grabbed him from behind. The tea tray crashed to the floor.  
"One move, Slayer, and he's dead."  
"Okay, just take it easy. What do you want?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I want revenge pure and simple."  
Robin frowned. "Revenge for what?"  
The cloaked figure ripped the sleeve of his robe. His shoulder held a small, circle shaped scar. An arrow.  
"Oh my God. You're the leader from last time. That's from the arrow."  
"Yes. And I owe you."  
Giles pulled his elbow back and jammed it into his ribs. The cloaked man doubled over. Robin ran and tackled him. His hood fell back. Robin pulled him to his feet and looked into the face there. Her face fell. Giles couldn't see his face from where he was, but he could see hers. She looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Her eyes were full of tears.  
The cloaked man punched her and ran for the window. He lept through, hitting the ground hard. He rolled over and started to run as fast as he could.   
Robin sank to the floor, tears flowing from her eyes. She rocked back and forth.  
"Who was it? Robin, what's wrong?"  
"It... it was David. It was my David!"  
  
***  
  
Giles placed a glass of water into Robins' hand.  
"I just can't believe it. David was... he taught me to know the difference between right and wrong. How could he have..." She sighed. A single tear ran down her cheek.   
"I'm sorry."  
Robin glanced up at him. More tears started to fall. She turned away from Giles quickly and rose from the couch. A whimper escaped her lips. Giles got up and walked up behind her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him slowly. Robin couldn't hold back anymore. She sobbed and threw her arms around Giles neck. Her whole body shook. Giles gently stroked her hair as she continued to pour out her grief.   
  
***  
  
Robin sipped her tea. Giles had set a few books up for her to read while he slept. It was still a few hours before dawn. She sighed as she threw down the magazine. She was restless. She wanted to run into the woods and find David now. She still couldn't believe that it had been him. Had he killed Karolyn? But even if he hadn't, he must have arranged it. He burned down his own library and faked his own death. A whimper from upstairs snapped her back. It sound like Giles. She grabbed a knife from the table and made her way silently up the stairs. The sounds were coming from Giles' bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door. The room was empty except for Giles himself. He was dreaming. Robin leaned on the doorjam and watched him for a minute. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, then lay still. She stayed for a few more minutes to make sure he was okay. Robin found herself smiling. It was twenty years since she had seen him last, and he was still cute. She laughed and went back downstairs to await the dawn.  
  
***  
  
Xander stretched and yawned. "I couldn't find a sledge hammer, but is this okay?" He pulled out a small screwdriver.  
Robin glanced at him, then raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we can find something for you."  
Oz pulled out his map and spread it out over the rock. "IF we start here and work our way out in six different directions we can cover more ground faster."  
Buffy pulled out a duffelbag from the back of Oz's van. "Stakes and everything are in here. Since it's day there won't be any vampires, but you may find a cult member or two."  
Willow handed everyone a whistle. "Once you find the altar, blow the whistle. We'll all come and help."  
"Regardless of if we find it or not, everyone is to meet back here by sunset. The last thing we need is to be lost and being chased by Spike and his men."  
Everyone agreed and made there way in their own separate directions.   
  
***  
  
Robin checked her watch. 5:30. They only had about a half hour left.   
"See anything?" It was Xander.  
"No. You?"  
"No. And I haven't seen anyone else..."  
"Wait. Over there!" Robin pointed past a small group of bushes. A small, stone structure was very badly hidden under some branches. Xander was about to blow his whistle when he heard something.   
"You have to blow harder on that thing, Xan."  
He was still hold the whistle away from his mouth. "I haven't done it yet."  
Robin spun around. "But I thought I heard..."  
Another whistle sounded in the distance, closer than the last one.  
"This doesn't make sense. If some else found and altar, then what's' that?"  
Xander and Robin ran towards the closets whistle. It was Oz. "I found it!"  
"So did we," Xander said.  
Robin raised the sledgehammer high in the air and brought it down on the altar. It crumpled instantly. "It's not the real one. it would have taken alot longer to break. They put out decoys."  
"But what if everyone found one?"  
"Then we better hurry and try them all. We don't have much time left."  
Giles came running. "Didn't you hear the whistle?" He saw the ruble and sighed. "Oh no."  
"You found one too?"  
Everyone ran to where Giles had found the altar. It went down in one hit. They ran to each place where someone had found an altar. By the time the sun went down they had smashed 14 altars. Not one was the right one.  
Willow dropped onto the bumper of Oz's van. "Now what do we do?"  
Robin threw her sledgehammer into a bush. "I can't believe this! How the hell are we going to stop David now?"  
There was a groan from the bush where it landed. Ethan Rayne stood up shakily.  
Giles glared at him. "Ethan."  
A flash of color flew past everyone and hit Ethan. Robin threw him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and started to punch him. Blood ran from his nose. She kept hitting him in the face. Tears started to run down her face.   
"Robin, stop!" Giles pulled her off Ethan. Xander held her back.  
Buffy smiled. "Gee, I wanted to do that."  
Giles pulled Ethan to his feet. "Where is it, Ethan? Where's the altar?"  
"They'll kill me if I tell you."  
Giles looked him in the eye. "And you think I won't?"  
Ethan swallowed. "Ah... well. In that case, it's this way."  
"Um, Giles? We have another problem." Willow pointed to the sky. The sun was down.   
There was a scream from inside the woods behind them.  
"It's started."   
Buffy grabbed the duffelbags. "Then let's finish it."  
  
***  
  
Ethan led everyone to the deepest part of the forest. They had been walking for 20 minutes before he finally stopped them. "Through there."  
"Thanks." Robin smiled then punched him. Ethan fell to the ground unconscious.  
Everyone peeked through the bushes. The altar was there. And so were four cult members and seven vampires. A little girl was handcuffed to the altar top, duct tape across her mouth.   
"Okay, Here's how were gonna work this. Willow, you grab the little girl. Xander and Oz, you smash the altar. Giles, anything wearing black. Buffy, fangs." She pulled a crossbow out of the duffelbag and handed another Buffy.  
"What about you?"  
She pointed the bow at one of the vampires. "Distraction." She pulled the trigger. Shock spread across the vamps face, then he disintegrated. Buffy did the same.   
"Two down. Go!" Robin grabbed a sword and ran towards the cult members. Willow, Xander and Oz ran around behind the altar. They hid there until everyone on it had run towards the commotion of Robin attacking another vampire. She swung hard at his head. It came off easily and turned to dust. The rest of his body dropped to it's knees and then disappeared. Buffy staked another in the confusion. Willow grabbed the little girl and ran for cover in the underbrush. Giles kicked a cult member to the ground. Spike pulled the two remaining vampires aside. "This looks like a private problem. Lets get a drink." They fled quickly.  
Xander and Oz raised their sledgehammers. They hit it together. And the hammers fell apart. Xander looked down at the stump left in his hands.  
"Oops."  
Buffy knocked out another cult member. "What are you waiting for?" Then she saw the remains of the hammers. "Oh great."  
There was a scream from behind them. A cloaked figure was holding someone by the neck. It was Willow. "Move away from there, young men."   
Xander and OZ backed slowly away. The other cult members took the weapons from Giles an Buffy.  
"Over there, with them."  
Everyone was forced to their knees. Robin was nowhere to be seen. The cloak man threw Willow to the ground in front of Giles. Then he removed his hood. "Hello Rupert. Surprised?"  
"How could you, David? How you betray everyone like this?"  
He laughed and paced before them. "Did you honestly think that I believed in everything I taught you? You were so naive. Just like that stupid girl. She actually believed that her parent's died accidentally."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was her Watcher. Her family was one of the richest in America. They moved here to make more money. I killed them so I could get it. It doesn't take real brains to figure it out. It was greed pure and simple." He laughed. Something flew through the air and hit him in the right shoulder. It was an arrow. Robin was standing on a small rock holding a crossbow.  
"That's to match the other shoulder, you bastard."  
David pulled it out. "You'll pay for that. I killed you once, I can do it again." He drew a sword out from under his cloak.  
Robin dropped the crossbow and drew her own sword. The cult members moved forward.  
"No! Leave her. She's mine."  
Robin jumped down from the rock and charged David. Their sword met. Robin swung hard, but David matched every hit.  
"I know how you fight. I taught you to do it!" David pulled a small dagger from his pocket. He forced her sword upward then thrust the dagger into her side. Robin screamed and stumbled back. She gently pulled the dagger out. Blood began to pour from the wound.   
"Did you really think you could beat me?" Robin's knees gave out and she dropped to the ground. David stood over her laughing. He raised his sword high.   
"Say hello to your parents for me."   
Robin looked up and smiled. Then she rammed her sword through David's heart. David screamed and dropped his sword.   
"Rot in hell you son of a bitch." Robin twisted the sword and pushed it in further. David fell to his knees. Robin got the her feet and pulled the sword out. With one last cry, David's lifeless body fell forward. Suddenly, the altar behind them shook and fell to pieces. The cult members all stood silently, then ran away towards the town.  
Willow and Oz ran to check on the little girl they had freed. Giles went to Robin.  
"Got a tissue?" She smiled weakly, then fell forward. Giles caught her. His arms were covered in blood.   
"Not again. Please, not again." Giles lowered her to the ground.  
"Giles you knew I couldn't stay forever." Robin started to pale, her skin becoming almost transparent.   
A soft beam of light came down from the sky. A mist enveloped the woods. Xander, Willow, Oz and Buffy stood behind Giles. The light came towards Robin.   
"Looks like it's time to go now." Robin's body slowly turned into a cloud of yellow mist. Two figures came forward from the beam of light. One was a small girl. The other was a tall, dark girl.   
Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Kendra?"  
Kendra stepped forward. "Hello Buffy. You look well."  
"Karolyn? Is that you?"  
She waved. "Hi Giles. Just dropping in. We came to get... her."  
The yellow cloud turned back into the shape of Robin. She was merely a mist now.   
"Come on, sweetheart. It's time to go home." Karolyn stepped forward to lead Robin to the light.  
"Wait. I have to do something first," Robin said. She floated to Willow, Xander and Oz. "Well, it's been fun. I hope to see you again." They smiled back. Then she moved to Buffy. "You be careful. I'll be keeping an eye on you. I don't wanna have to do this for you someday." A tear fell from Buffy's eye.   
"I promise."  
Robin floated to Giles. "Guess this is goodbye. Again."   
"Guess so." He moved forward to hug her, then paused. Robin glanced back at Karolyn. She seemed to nod and smile. Robin's face become more solid. She moved closer to Giles. She tilted her head upwards. Their lips met. Buffy and the others looked away. Robin pulled away. Her face became a mist again.   
"Goodbye Giles." She moved to Karolyn and Kendra. Then the light faded away, leaving the Scooby Gang in the woods alone.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
EPILOGUE  
  
April 27, 1999  
Giles sighed and removed his glasses. Things had been quite around Sunnydale lately. AT the moment Buffy, Willow, and Xander were out patrolling and Oz was on a food run. He looked at the picture on his desk. Robin's face smiling back at him. He did fell something for her, he realized. There was a small thud from the main library floor. 'Probably one of the books fell' he thought. He made his way out of his office. The table was clear except for a small box. Giles picked it up carefully. There was a card attached.  
  
Whenever you need help, just call.  
My love always,  
Robin  
  
Giles opened the box quickly. Inside it was a silver chain. The charm at the bottom was of a small bird. He smiled, a single tear running down his cheek.  
"Thank you. I will."  
  
The End.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
